Memory Hierarchy
by javaeurok
Summary: "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" Challenge Fic for Round 1: It's a total geek inspired sap fest between Garcia and Rossi that ends where all of my other stories end. With a little nakedness.


**Pairing:** Garcia/Rossi (relationship pre-established)  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** It's a total geek inspired sap fest between Garcia and Rossi that ends where all of my other stories end. With a little nakedness. (I usually write F/F so the sex scene isn't nearly as graphic as I'd typically write.)  
**Note:** Written for a FanFiction Challenge created by **ilovetvalot** and **tonnie2001969** on the "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum.

**Author's Note: **I got the idea for this story from my girlfriend since this is a relatively hard pairing for me to envision. It's kind of technical, but I think you'll enjoy it. It's also not as long as I had hoped. Typing a story with two broken fingers = epic fail.

* * *

Penelope settled herself upon the plush brown sofa seated in the living room of a home that she and David Rossi had recently purchased in a quaint subdivision of Alexandria, VA. She sat watching general programming geared toward tech savvy individuals on G4 TV; one hand on the remote control and the other resting in a half-eaten bowl of popcorn. Her heels rested on top of a pillow situated over a travel magazine lying dormant on the coffee table. She unconsciously wiggled her toes with perfectly painted pink toenails as she observed the final moments of _Cinematech_ with eager anticipation.

The sound of the garage door opening startled her engrossed concentration.

"Pen, I'm home." Dave called out moments later with his usual deep tone as he walked through the garage entrance door toward the living room.

"Hey," Garcia responded, waiting for him to enter the room before continuing. As he entered the room, she smiled and spoke amorously, "I've missed you. I don't have dinner done yet because I wasn't expecting you until after 9."

He looked at her awkwardly while walking to the sofa, "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked; her smile still evident in her words.

"Well, you must have lost track of time while captivated in your 'techy television goodness' or whatever you call it; it's already 9:30. I'm not overly hungry so dinner doesn't matter." He smiled while pushing her legs off of the coffee table, knocking the pillow and magazine to the floor. Once her feet rested on the floor, he pressed his hands to her knees for support before leaning to press a kiss to her lips, "And I missed you, too."

Rossi grabbed his laptop from its resting place on the sofa before collapsing effortlessly along the right-hand side of his blonde lover. In a fluid motion, he flipped the screen up and pressed the power button.

"So what are we watching here?" Rossi queried with mild interest.

Garcia explained, "It's the newest episode of _It's Effin' Science_; it just started when you walked in."

"Sounds... insightful." Rossi hesitated, wondering if that was an accurate depiction of his thoughts. "I'll admit that it has kind of a catchy title. I'm intrigued. What's it about?"

Garcia affirmed with a wide grin, "I think they're going to crack a safe and then launch a portable toilet with sugar rockets." Speaking animatedly with wide eyes and hand gestures, "It looks a-may-zhing, but we can watch something else if you'd prefer. I'm recording it anyway."

Rossi asserted, "No, I really don't mind. Besides, I can tell that it excites you and I never want that smile to leave your face. So by all means, continue nerding it up."

"Aww, you're so wonderful." Garcia professed while lacing the fingers on her right hand to his left.

They sat comfortably together for a minute with Garcia watching television and Rossi poking around on his laptop.

"Ugh. I hate this stupid thing. It's so damn slow lately," Rossi sulked as he double clicked a button below the touch pad of his laptop, harder than was particularly necessary.

Garcia laughed while glancing over at the display, "What are you trying to do with it, anyway?"

Rossi described his intentions, "I'm just trying to check my email. Aaron said he was sending pictures of Jack that you might be interested in seeing."

Garcia rationalized in a playful manner, "Oh yeah? And that's why it looks like there are thirteen windows open. Right? Do you need all of them just to check your email?"

"What?" He asked, gesturing to the task bar, "these ones weren't working."

"Oh. So you just got all click happy and opened up twelve additional sessions? When in doubt, you should count to ten, in your head, not as the windows open along your task bar."

"I didn't do that," Rossi defended. "They just weren't working."

"You're so cute when you're defensive and frustrated." She gestured to the laptop, "Here, give me that."

He did as told and handed over his laptop. After a few moments, he resolved, "You are just dying to tell me why it's my fault that it's slow, aren't you?" Penelope nodded, and he resumed speaking while a smile played on his lips. "Then it's a good thing I find that tech-goddess-speak thing that you do to be particularly attractive. Please, enlighten me."

"Basically, you are overloading your memory more and more each time you open another session of your email." Garcia offered vaguely, baiting him to allow her to continue with an explanation.

Rossi offered in a slightly disheartened tone, "So? Tell it to not overload, or something. You know how to talk to it, right? Just tell it to stop being so hateful toward me."

Garcia chuckled at his apparent displeasure and child-like manner before resuming her explanation. "When you opened all of these windows, you sent more instructions to your virtual memory than it can conceivably process in the amount of time you allowed. I'm guessing it was somewhere in the vicinity of point two three seven seconds. Am I right?"

Rossi nodded knowingly. He really wasn't giving it any time.

Garcia continued, "When you double click something, it sends thousands of commands to be processed behind the scenes. You only have so much memory and it's attempting to load all of the sessions at once but the location it's loading them into is too small."

Rossi asked with complete seriousness, "And...? Can't you make it bigger?"

Matching his seriousness, Garcia responded, "And... it doesn't work that way, Love. I closed some of the sessions. It won't much help immediately, but when the instruction pointer catches up, it won't hate you any longer for being so impatient."

The smile returned to his face as he began speaking, "And what exactly does all of that babble mean? Dumb it down about twenty three notches for an old man."

Garcia contemplated momentarily, "Think of it as trying to dump five gallons of water into a 1 gallon jug. The first gallon fits and all is right with the world. But then, as you try to force more in, it won't all fit and has to go somewhere. As you keep adding more, the new makes its way in and pushes other molecules out. Get that so far?"

In straight-faced mock seriousness, Rossi challenged, "Yeah, but isn't water bad for computers?"

Garcia laughed for several seconds before calming, "I love you. And the befuddled expression on your face at the moment; it's priceless."

In typical fashion, Rossi replied evenly, "I'm glad you're enjoying this, but yes, I'm following thus far."

"So your cache has to move the instructions to a new location farther away which increases the time it takes to locate them. It's like when you put your keys on the table, and then I move them to the key rack by the door. The instruction pointer looks where it initially expects them to be, but is redirected somewhere else because what it finds isn't what's expected."

Garcia paused to read his face. Determining that he was still following along, she continued. "What it finds is an entirely new instruction. So when you look for your keys on the table, but instead maybe you find a magazine, you forget all about the keys and sit down to read. With that, your computer is slow because you're impatient and you've distracted it from its initial task."

Rossi leaned over to press a kiss to Garcia's lips before speaking. "I really do love how animated you get when showcasing how wildly intelligent you are. And it's out of this worldly hot when you talk about technical things. Your voice inflection changes in a way that depicts your level of passion and brilliance and it makes me want to take you, right here."

"That just might be the most eloquent thing you've ever said to me." Garcia changed her tone to speak more playfully, "I mean, until you perved it up at the end. But thank you, Love, for giving me the opportunity to do so and for taking an interest in things that you don't at all understand."

Leaning over to place another kiss to Garcia's lips, he spoke quietly while allowing his lips to linger centimeters from hers, "You're right, I don't understand. And because of that, I really do appreciate how you dumb it down for me in a way that you know I'll be able to process."

Garcia asked casually as though she hadn't noticed the change in mood, "So, are you going to show me those pictures?"

"Not right now." Rossi offered, grabbing the laptop from Garcia's lap to close the lid. He extended his hand toward the coffee table and lowered it slowly until the laptop collided with the glass surface. After releasing it from his grasp, he refocused his attention, "I want to show you something else. Literally speaking, I was sent a different instruction and as you just explained, I'm easily distracted. I can no longer proceed with my initial task."

Playing coy, Garcia asked more breathlessly _with anticipation_ than intended, "What's that?"

Easing himself off of the couch and into a standing position, Rossi unbuttoned his shirt slowly and slipped out of it. He laughed mildly at Garcia's determination to look innocent. Her demeanor began to crack under his intense gaze. "I'm about to show you how sexy listening to you talk has been." Making eye contact while unbuttoning his pants, "I plan to fuck you so hard tonight, you'll still be feeling it two days from now." He pushed down the zipper of his pants allowing them to fall to the floor; he stood clad in his boxer shorts.

She gasped at the direct impact his words were having on her body. Without saying anything, she leaned her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes.

Rossi grasped her hands and pulled her into a standing position. He pressed a firm kiss to her lips while moving his hands around her back to unzip her dress. After dragging the zipper down, he moved his hands to Garcia's shoulders and pulled lightly causing her to unconsciously free her arms. He pushed the dress down her body and pulled her back into him, snaking one arm to her back to unclasp her bra.

Feeling his fingers dance along her skin, Garcia bit back a moan. "I love the way you touch me."

Speaking affectionately, he concluded, "I love you very much, Penelope. And it just so happens that I love touching you. I guess that means we're both in luck."

Dipping the tips of his fingers into the top of her panties, he ran them horizontally along her skin for several seconds. "What are you thinking about Penelope?" He removed his fingers and thrust his hips into her, pressing their bodies firmly together. "Do you want me to fuck you, Baby?"

She whimpered, "God yes. Fuck me, Dave. I need you and want you to fuck me, hard."

He knelt down quickly, forcing the fabric of his boxers to constrict around his erection. He tugged her panties down before pushing her back onto the sofa.

Watching her as she spread her legs for him, he whispered "You are so beautiful."

He quickly removed his boxers and knelt between her legs. Before she could form a coherent thought, he was stretched out over top of her. The head of his cock pressed against her sensitized clit causing a strangled gasp to escape her lips.

She opened further for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his body. Dave slid into her, filling her up, and grunted when her pussy rippled around his cock.

Through gritted teeth, he declared, "If you don't stop that, I'll be finished before we even get this started and that's not an option."

Her pussy clenched and tightened around him again causing her to laugh, "I'm sorry baby. I can't help it."

"I want this to last." He confessed before pulling back a bit, then thrust deeper into her. "I've wanted this since our heated phone call last night was interrupted."

He began fucking her just the way she wanted, hard and deep. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades and moaned his name as he speared into her.

He pressed his lips to her ear before biting the lobe sharply, "I want you to straddle me, like you were telling me on the phone."

"Oh God," Garcia exclaimed, growing wetter as realization of what he'd just commanded reached her brain.

"Do you want to ride me, Baby?" He asked as he pulled out of her.

His breath on her neck and into her ear was driving her mad with anticipation of fulfilling her oldest fantasy. "Are you kidding? I've wanted that since we met," she stated as she felt herself being quickly maneuvered into position.

He rolled them over so she was straddling his waist. She lowered herself onto his cock and began moving on him the way she had envisioned the night previous. But this time they weren't 1500 miles apart. This time he was buried inside of her so deeply that it bordered on being painful. The pain felt good, though. It was an intensely sweet sensation that had left her begging for more.

"Fuck me, Dave. Fuck me harder," she pleaded, bracing herself up by placing her hands on his chest as she swiveled her hips.

He groaned while thrusting into her, a gasp escaping her lips.

She rose up, allowing him to nearly slide completely out of her before quickly taking the full length of his cock inside her again. She continued to rotate her hips as she slowly slid up and down on him, teasing him with her body as she had with her words the night before.

"Good hell, Pen," He spoke breathlessly. "You feel like perfection."

She moved on him so languidly that she could feel every inch of his cock as it slid inside of her. "So do you, Dave," she whispered as she continued to ride him. "I want your cock inside of me all night long."

He groaned again while gripping her hips. He tried guiding the movements of her body. "Baby, you're driving me out of my mind."

Tossing her head back, she giggled, "Good. That's my plan."

Twisting her hair around his hand, he gave it a firm tug. He growled, "Are you enjoying this?"

She chose to answer without words by tilting her pelvis back and rocking on him. Her pussy was so tight around him, entirely filled by him, and she groaned as he moved inside of her. She quickened the pace, stroking his cock with her cunt until he thrust deep inside of her.

He gripped her hair tightly in his left fist and guided her movements with his right hand on her hip. They fell into a slow and steady rhythm until even their quickened breathing was entirely in sync with one another.

She looked down into his eyes and acknowledged the moment when orgasm overtook him and he lost control. He clenched her hair tighter as he filled her with his hot cum. She had never felt so desired, so loved, in her life.

She continued to ride him, stroking him, coaxing every possible sensation from his body.

So focused on pleasuring him, she hadn't realized how close she was to coming herself until his thumb started stroking her protruding clit in a fevered frenzy.

"Oh God Dave. You're gonna make me come," Penelope announced before she exploded around him in a gush of wetness. Gasping and grinding on his cock until she couldn't stand the intensity of the sensations coursing through her, she fell exhausted onto his warm, damp chest.

"Oh my god, Love," she panted, still in the aftermath of her climax. "Wow. Just, wow."

He laughed, a deep rumbling sound that made him twitch inside of her and sent ripples from her core to her fingers, to her toes, to her scalp, and everywhere in between. Rossi admitted, "You have a way with words and a way with your body that I'll never tire of."

She breathed him in. Attempting to absorb every second of this experience so she could recall it later and relive it when he was hundreds or thousands of miles away for work. Quietly, Garcia announced as if afraid the outside world couldn't possibly understand, "I love you, Dave. I am so in love with you."

"And I love you, Penelope." He leaned his head up to kiss the top of hers, "Yes, I definitely do. I love you and am so in love with you, as well."


End file.
